Flying on Freedom's Wings
by Ferrisnyan
Summary: Castiel saves the half-angel half-human, Liora, from certain death. As Liora and Castiel begin to discover the secrets that have been hidden from them, they realize that the fate of the world is in their hands. Do they have the power to overcome destiny?... we'll see...
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was dimly lit, a flickering florescent bulb threatened to douse itself as the thunder rumbled outside. The rain echoed against the metal roof and Liora laughed despite her dire position. It was a bit cliche to be tied up in a warehouse during a thunderstorm being tortured by a demon, but as cliche as it was that was the current state of affairs. Her bright blue eyes darted around the room as deep red curled hair fell in her face. She shook it back to clear her vision. Biezle gave a wicked smile as he watched the blood drip from her lip.

" You have gotten in my way for the last time Liora" he snarled sliding the knife along her cheek, just slightly causing a line of pink to appear. She didn't give him the satisfaction of wincing, just continued to give him the loathsome stare she had been giving him for the past 15 minutes. A nasty bruise was already forming on her collar bone from being slammed into one of the steel beams.

"The angels may not have seen it fit to terminate you, but i have had enough of your interference, mutt," he spat the term as if her existence alone was filth on his lips. Liora was a rare creature which walked the a gray line between good and evil. Half angel, half human. She'd managed to hide well enough that the angels hadn't taken her out of fear for her of her power, however, living as a hunter she'd pissed off enough creatures to still fear for her life most days. Liora fought with the rune covered ropes that help her in place as she glared at Biezle. He gave a chuckle, 'Beg and perhaps i'll make it quick."He gave a sneer. She hocked back and spit a loogie in his face.

" Fuck off," she snapped back, eliciting an unearthly growl. It was a fine mess she'd gotten herself into this time for sure.

"You are not in the position to be impudent girl," Biezel growled, taking hold of her by her neck. " It will be a pleasure to kill you... you are far more trouble than you're worth.." He glared throwing her back against a large pillar in the warehouse. She struggled to push herself up from the ground, blood trickling down from her split lip.

" Do not hurt her. She may not be pure, but she is still an angel of the Lord" said a man who appeared in the room like a flash of thunder. His blue eyes illuminated in the light as he stared Biezle straight in the eyes. He looked at him as if ready to kill him with the snap of his fingers.\

Liora looked to the man, eyes wide with surprise. She'd never been defended by an angel before. All the angel's she ever met tried to kill her. She struggled to her feet, rune binding still holding her hands together. She tried to see this man through the dimly lit warehouse, but could only catch a glimpse of his face. Biezle faced with this new obstacle attempted to flee running from the imposing angel before him. The man did not pursue the fleeing demon, but instead turned to Liora, his icy blue eyes meet hers and they stood there silently for a moment.

" Hello Liora, I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. I have been commanded to kill you, but I will not. Your existence has peaked my interest. I may be full angel, but I know what it feels like to be human. I have come to protect you,"he said calmly, not at all fazed by her dazzled expression. Cas began to stare at her grace, it was a beautiful. The warm light of an angel's grace intertwined with a battered human soul.

While he stared at her, she stood there stunned for several minutes until she finally spoke," Hello Castiel", she bowed her head respectfully." Thank you for coming to my aid", she added as she looked at him still in awe of what had occurred. She stood as relaxed as she could manage with the pain and the bindings on her wrists.

Noticing her struggle, Cas flicked his wrist and broke the bindings holding her. Then he walked up and placed his hand on her forehead, healing her immediately. When he touched her he sensed her power. A shocked expression washed over his face, she was unbelievably powerful. At this point she could not utilize all the power she continued, but if she worked towards welding it, she may become more powerful than anything he'd ever seen before.

She exhaled, " Thank you." She rubbed her wrists, watching Cas with a perplexed face, tilting her head to the side. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him yet, though she was immensely grateful. " You won't be hearing any complaints from me. She shook her head walking over and picking up her old brown leather jacket from the warehouse floor. She dusted it off and pulled it back on.

"It's not safe here", Cas said. He wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful grace, but he knew it would be painful for her since she was part human. Instead he walked up and tapped her on the forehead, transporting them to an abandoned house somewhere in Georgia. When they arrived, she was very disoriented.

Cas looked at her and said, " You are very beautiful. Not as in looks, but as in your essence. You have outstanding potential." His blue eyes sparkled in the dim house lights. She stumbled around for a moment and tried to stabilize herself.

" I think that deserves a thank you?" she spoke, not sure what he meant. "Yea...we'll go with that...thank you." She looked up at him for the first time, getting a decent look at him for the first time. He was beautiful. He wore a loose tan trench coat and had dark short hair. He looked at her with watchful icy blue eyes. " Where are we?" she questioned softly as she gazed up at him.

" I will not tell you. My apologies, but if someone were to infiltrate your dreams, you may disclose the location. I can however tell you we are in the United States of America and are safe for the time being," Cas said moving to the kitchen. She nodded, that was enough information for her. Castiel began to make a sandwich, trying to remember exactly how to do it. When he was finally finished he presented her with the sloppy sandwich.

She smiled when she saw the sandwich and said," Thank you Castiel." Walking into the kitchen, she took a seat at one of the stools and began to eat the sloppy sandwich with a soft smile.

"I hope you realize that there is only so much protection I can provide. The demons and my brother will hunt you to the death. I am not nearly as powerful as the heavenly host of angels or the strongholds of heaven. I apologize in advance," Cas called to her.

"I am not completely incapable, I managed to protect myself for many years," she spoke softly. " I have killed angels before..." she said, looking ashamed, " I did not want to..." she shook her head looking to Castiel. " I am thankful for your help." She gave a nod.

"I am aware, of course. I have been studying you for quite some time before I disregarded my superiors to come help you. The whole heavenly host thinks you are an evil abomination, but I Can't help but disagree. I can emphasize with your angel/human plight... This wouldn't be the first time I disregarded heaven for a mortal," he said, staring into her eyes. He moved closer to her, closer than most would find comfortable. " I've been waiting to meet you for a while," he said softly.

She looked up at Castiel studying his face as he spoke. She'd never met anyone quite like him, but then again, she'd never formally met an angel. " Well I hope I do not disappoint", she spoke softly a sparkle in her bright blue eyes.

" You are much more beautiful in person," He said while putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at the face he had watched for so long. It was so much better than he had imagined. Remembering that he should not form attachments with mortals, he backed away. " I forgot, you humans tend to like personal space," he said, composing himself again.

'You humans' stung in a way that it shouldn't have. In a way that no words had ever stung her before. She looked down at her hands and gave a quick nod, " Yea..." After a pause she lifted her head. " Thank you for the sandwich..." she spoke softly, leaving half of it untouched, losing her appetite. She moved away from the kitchen and began to explore the house. Finding a picture window, she took a seat on the bench gazing out into the misty moonlit night with too many thoughts.

Cas approached her at the window and sat down next to her. The bench was just small enough where their legs were touching. " I will leave you alone after this, but there is nothing in this house. You may be cold. Here." he said, thrusting his tan trench coat into her arms. Cas felt very strange without his trench coat on but he ignored it.

Liora looked at the angel who had seen it fit to save her from certain death. She blushed as she looked at Castiel's shining blue eyes and felt the warmth of his leg against hers. " Thank you... Castiel... really... Thank you, " she said with a smile, trying to hide her blush. She moved away from the window and into the living room. She curled up on the over sized armchair and settled in under Castiel's coat. It smelled of him... a mix of man and something else... something beyond identification. This was the scent that filled her nose as she awoke. Daylight filled the room and she stretched.

Seeing that she was awake, Castiel entered the room. " Good morning. I hope you were not cold," he said with a small smile.

She looked up at him. " Good morning," she replied, running her fingers through her hair. " I wasn't cold either... Your coat kept me warm, Thank you." She offered him an appreciative smile.

" Don't worry, I didn't go through your mind while you were sleeping. I've heard that's prying. Humans and their secrets confuse me," he said while picking up his trench coat and putting it back on.

" You don't have secrets?" she asked curiously.

" I do, I suppose. One is that I'm attracted to you. Is that weird?" he said with longing in his eyes.

She looked to him. " If you are willing to share those thoughts, then you don't have secrets... that's not a bad thing...secrets can be bad sometimes." She turned to face him. " Do you think it's weird?" she questioned.

" Well I am an angel. I am not allowed to have emotions, but I'm glad I do," he said while running his fingers through her hair. " My apologies, I'm getting carried away," he said, but instead of backing away, he moved even closer.

" Why aren't you allowed to have emotions?" she questioned, looking up at him with fascination. Surprisingly, he didn't make her uncomfortable.

" Because then this happens and then we can't follow orders. They think that love slows you down and dulls your senses. I tend to disagree with heaven on most things." He moved closer until they were almost touching. " Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked in a low voice.

" No..." she spoke softly, looking up at him. " It seems odd to me that a God of a religion based on love and acceptance would view love as a bad thing." She wondered aloud with a perplexed look on her face.

"A powerful creature such as myself has no room for such trivial emotion," he said, backing away as if he had finally came to his senses, his voice was cold as if chastising himself for such behavior. He straightened his tie and said, " My apologies, it won't happen again."

She blinked and made an expression as if she'd just been slapped. She shrank away. " How long will we be staying here?" She questioned, composing herself and standing a little straighter.

" Not much longer," he said and quickly rushed out of the room, collapsing on the coach in the other room. He couldn't believe himself. He promised himself he would keep his composure. He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. Yet here he is again, he knows how this story ends, He can't bear to go through this again. He felt a tear rush down his angelic face, How lowly of an angel to cry over humanity. How could he ever return home. He was filthy, a blemish of a celestial being. He didn't know what to do so he cried.

She looked after him with a concerned look on her face. She battled between going after him and giving him space. Ultimately she chose to give him space. If he was having trouble it would be hard enough for him to deal with, let alone the bruise to his pride of her seeing him that way. He may have claimed that emotions were trivial, but she knew all too well that was a lie. She went to an upstairs room and found an old desk. She sat down at it and put her head down on the old wood surface. She didn't know what to feel about all of this. She was being hunted by everything but those worries seemed to be far away. Instead she thought about Castiel. She couldn't ignore the way he made her feel. The way her heart leaped when he smiled and how badly she wanted him to hold her tightly. She sighed, she didn't understand anything right now.

Downstairs, Castiel had finally gained his composure and wiped the tears from his eyes. He got up and turned around. His eyes widened. There was a man standing in the doorway.

" Well, well, Castiel. Running away with a human are we," the man said with a mocking smile.

Castiel looked astonished and only managed to say one word. " Gabriel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't look so startled. Did you think you went all incognito?" Gabriel said looking at Cas with a smug smile.

" How did you find me? " Cas asked, still surprised that Gabriel had found him.

" Look Castiel, you started saying some weird things back in heaven and I got worried. I've been tracking you since you left heaven. Dude, what are you thinking?" Gabriel exclaimed.

" I think that Liora has value and want to protect her," Cas said calmly.

" You seriously think I'm buying that Castiel! I wasn't born yesterday or in the last thousand years. You have feelings for her Cas!" Gabriel said loudly, practically yelling at Cas.

" Don't you dare call me Cas and Alright, I do have feelings for her Gabriel." Cas said, turning away from Gabriel.

" Didn't you learn your lesson! You're an idiot, Castiel. You realize you have a bounty on your head. They gave orders that the girl was to be killed and you were to be brought back to heaven, dead or alive. Do you know how much trouble you've gotten yourself in?" Gabriel stared into Cas's eyes but Cas didn't meet his stare.

" I assumed this would happen and I'm willing to deal with the consequences. If all that is true, why are you still here?" Cas said, looking puzzled.

" Look Castiel, I'm not a dick like all the other angels. I care about you. I don't support your choice but I'm willing to stand by your side." Gabriel said, giving his brother a soft smile.

" Thank you, Gabriel. You don't know how much I appreciate it," Cas said giving Gabriel a warm smile.

" That's what family does. Well I'll hang around in heaven and gather intel. I'll come as soon as I find out any plans they have for you or your lady friend. If you need me then call."

" Thank you so much. I am forever in your debt."

" Come on Castiel, stop being such a sap. See you around, bro" With that Gabriel disappeared.

Cas smiled, it was good to know he had Gabriel on his side. He was glad to know he wasn't alone. With a newly lightened heart Castiel walked upstairs. He noticed that the door to the study was left a crack open. He opened it and found Liora laying with her head on the desk. Her red curls fell around her face and he couldn't tell if she was awake. " Liora?" Cas called.

" Castiel..." she said while picking her head up from the desk. She tried not to make eye contact with him. She still felt the sting of what he said earlier. " Are... You... Alright?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

" Yes. I feel a lot better. This whole situation has been a bit confusing for me." he said with a reassuring smile . He noted the way she refused to look at him. "...Did I upset you?" Cas asked, confused.

" No, No. Of course not," She said trying her best to look completely unfazed.

" Why are you lying to me?" Castiel said, with a concerned look on his face.

" Look emotions are confusing. You know that better than anyone." She looked into Cas's beautiful blue eyes and resolved to put all these confusing feelings behind her and just live in the moment. " This whole situation has been confusing for me too. Let's let it be water under the bridge." she said with a smile.

" What does water and bridges have to do with this?" Cas said very confused. He clearly didn't understand what she was saying.

She laughed and said, " Oh my gosh, you are so cute." Then she suddenly realized what she had said. " I mean cute as in adorable... not attractive... I mean, you are really attractive...wow I really can't shut up, can I?" she spat. She was extremely flustered.

" You think I'm attractive?" he said with a smirk.

Liora started to blush, her whole face turning an unnatural shade of red. Cas's smirk was so hot. His icy blue eyes stared at her making her spine tingle.

" Hmmm, It seems that smile is effective on women. My old friend, Dean, taught me that one," he said returning to a normal smile. Castiel had totally ruined the moment.

" Well,I guess Dean knows his stuff," Liora said trying to shift attention away from how fast her heart was beating.

" Yes, he seduced many women." Cas said fondly.

" Hey, Cas... Can I call you Cas?" Liora asked. The nick name just felt right.

" Yes... It's been a while since anyone's called me that," he said with a tinge of pain in his voice.

"Cas, Don't you think we've been here too long? Shouldn't we get going?" Liora asked, starting to get a bit worried about them staying here for too long.

" Of course," Cas said while walking up to her and pressing his hand to her forehead. They were instantly transported to a snow covered log cabin. It was completely surrounded by forest and there wasn't civilization for miles.

" Wow...It's beautiful" Liora exclaimed while looking around. The whole world was covered in a blanket of pure white. The trees were glistening with icy crystals. It was a perfect shining wonderland.

"You should get inside, It's rather cold," Cas said while contemplating if he should put his arm around her. He decided against it and followed her into the log cabin. The inside was fully furnished and looked as if it had been someone's home in the past.

"What is this place?" Liora asked while examining some old books on the shelf.

" This was a hunter's safe house," Cas informed Liora.

" If this is a safe house, where is all their gear?" Liora asked curiously.

"If you move the book shelf there is a door to the basement," Castiel said as she began to move the shelf.

"Come on, Cas," She said while walking into the newly uncovered door.

"I can't. That room is angel proof," he said simply.

Liora left Cas behind and began to explore the basement. It had an impressive arsenal and every rune she had ever seen and even some she hadn't painted on the walls. She thought that this room was completely safe from just about anything. She walked out of the basement and back into the plush living room.

"Find anything interesting?" Cas asked with relief. If anything happens to her in that room, Cas wouldn't be able to help. He probably shouldn't be so worried about her all the time.

"Not much. Who ever owned this place really knew their stuff,"Liora said while taking a seat on the coach.

" Yes..."Castiel said. Deciding to switch the subject away from the former owner of this place, he said, "I think It's a good idea for you to began training and unlocking your potential."

"Training?"

" Well you are part angel so you do have grace. If you were to work on welding your grace you would be able to better protect yourself."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How do we start?" Liora asked curiously.

"Grab a coat from the closet and come outside," Cas said.

Liora wasn't quite sure why they needed to go outside but she did as Cas said and grabbed a fluffy black coat from the closet. She then followed Cas outside.

"I want you to make your wings visible," Cas said. Dark black feathery wings appeared behind his back. They were huge and glorious. They looked soft to the touch but powerful.

" I don't have wings," Liora said still mystified by Cas's wings.

"Of course you do. Imagine having wings like mine on your back. Welding grace is all about having faith. If you believe they are there, they will appear."

Liora did what Cas said. She imagined wings sprouting out of her back. Their feathers rustling in the wind. then she reached behind her and felt soft feathers. She was amazed she had wings! This was so awesome!

Castiel was in shock, her wings where a beautiful irradiating golden. Never in his life had he seen such beautiful wings. Wings so pure and golden were impossible to have. If she had been an angel in heaven, Cas would have bowed down to her. Snapping out of his trance, he said," Have faith and you can move your wings." Castiel began to flap his wings until he was hovering a foot above the ground.

Liora took a moment and began to move her wings. It took several minuets until she was finally able to suspend herself in the air. " This so cool!" she exclaimed.

Cas flapped his wings with force and began to fly upwards with incredible speed. It had been a long time since he had actually flown and the cool night breeze was refreshing.

Liora followed Cas finally getting the hang of flying. She hovered and began to watch Cas. He was flying through the night breeze like a acrobat. His dark hair was being whipped around by the wind. His mouth was pressed into a smile and he seemed truly happy. He looked so beautiful in the moon light that Liora forgot to keep flapping her wings. She began to fall from the sky like a stone cast off a cliff. She tried to steady herself but she continued to plummet towards the ground. Then she felt herself being lifted up. Cas's big warm arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her descent. He slowly lowered her to the ground.

" Are you alright?"Cas asked with concern as he placed her on the ground.

" Yeah, I just got a little distracted. I'm ready to fly again." She lifted her golden wings and took to the sky. Castiel followed and they began racing through the night sky. They lost track of time, twisting and turning through the sky like birds.

When they finally did touch down, it was dawn. They landed on the soft white snow in front of their cabin. Liora looked at Cas with a smile. Castiel smiled back and then gently took her hand in his, lacing their fingers. In that moment they both felt happy. Their worries seemed far away and the world seemed to be tranquil.

Cas and Liora spent the next few days training. Cas taunt Liora many thing about welding grace. He taunt her how to move objects and exorcise demons. She learned really fast, which impressed Cas. They were happy just being together. Perhaps it was naive to think this way but they didn't care. It was the first time either of them had been happy in a long time.

Castiel had been thinking a lot, over the past few days. He'd finally made up his mind. "Liora, I have something to tell you," he said while taking a seat next to her on the coach.

"What is it, Cas?" she asked perplexed.

"I've decided... If being an angel means that we can't be together then I don't wan to be an angel... I don't care about Heaven... I only care about you."

"...but Cas..."

Cas put his hand behind Liora's head and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. Cas pulled away and whispered, " I love you." Then he moved forward and kissed her again putting his other hand around her waist.

" I love you, too Cas," Liora said between kisses.

Castiel backed away when he heard a sharp ringing in his ears. " I'm being called and it sounds pretty important. I'll be back soon." With that Castiel disappeared, leaving Liora breathless trying to figure out what just happened.

Castiel appeared in a empty field with Gabriel standing about two feet away, looking concerned.

" Couldn't this have waited," Cas said angrily.

" No, Cas, this is really important," Gabriel said sounding distressed.

"Fine. Well, what is it?" Cas said impatiently.

"About Liora... You noticed how powerful she was and how everything is hunting her and how she had those stunning golden wings, right?" Gabriel asked.

" Have you been watching us?!"

" Yes, but that's not the point... I was eves dropping on the other archangels, seems those bastards don't trust me anymore and I heard something. It's all starting to make sense. "

"Cut to the chase," Cas spat.

"Liora is the daughter of Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel inhaled sharply. Liora was the daughter of Lucifer? He was shocked. He should have seen it coming though. All signs pointed to this conclusion, he was just to ignorant to see it. It all added up.

"It's not hard to believe that Lucifer had a back up plan. It actually is a great plan. Leave a daughter on earth to free you from your cage. Brilliant, Luci!" Gabriel said trying to make light of the grim situation.

" What should I do now?" Castiel wondered out loud.

"It's obvious, Kill her," Gabriel said in a matter of fact voice.

" I can't kill her, I...I...I love her," Cas rambled.

" Look Castiel, Luci doesn't leave a daughter on earth for nothing. He will call for her. It's only a matter of time. She will begin the Apocalypse you worked so hard to stop."

" No, She won't. She's not evil."

"Oh Cas, So blissfully naive and in love. Such a fool. She will go evil. She was born to go evil."

" Gabriel, She won't!"

"Look, you may have been able to change destiny in the past, but I'm not taking any chances. Liora has to die. Cas, I'm sorry."

"I won't let you kill her."

"I don't think you can stop me, little brother. I'm stronger than you."

"I'll just keep sending you back to heaven."

"Of course you will, but I'll come when you're not watching."

"I'm always watching."

"Well, I hope, for her sake, you're right... I'm sorry it has to be this way, Cas... You'll thank me for this one day." With that Gabriel disappeared.

Cas knew Gabriel was stronger and better equip in every way. He also knew Gabriel was probably right but he loves Liora and he would find a way to protect her. He didn't care about fate or destiny. He loves Liora with all his heart. He was determined to conquer fate.

Castiel reappeared in the cabin's living room. Liora was there waiting for him to return.

"So...What was that all about?" Liora asked. Cas looked on edge and she was concerned.

"Just an old friend checking to see if I was alright,"Cas said, lying through his teeth. He didn't want her to think she was evil. She didn't need to know just yet.

"Is that it? You seem edgy."

"Heaven has a bounty on our heads." That much was true.

"Oh... I'm confident that we will be OK."

"Yes, you're right." Cas walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Liora was startled. She wasn't use to romance or any sort. It's hard to find time for love when you're constantly running for your life. After a few seconds, Liora leaned into Castiel's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Castiel tried to push the thought of Liora being Lucifer's daughter from his mind. He put his hands around her waist and pulled away from the kiss. This relationship was against heaven in every way imaginable, but Cas could care less. He kissed her again but this time he was strong and sure. They kissed for several minutes until Castiel finally pulled away.

"I love you," Liora said. It was kind of cheesy for her taste, but she wanted to hear Castiel say it back.

"I love you, too," he replied with a smile. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time.

The door busted open. A familiar smiling face appeared in the door way. He had a mocking smile on his face and his black eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Biezle," Liora said in shock.

Castiel lifted his hand to exorcise Biezle, but Biezel slammed his hand onto the symbol painted on the door. A flash of bright light blinded everyone for a few second and when they were finally able to see, Castiel was gone.

Liora began to exorcise Biezle admits the confusion, but Biezle slammed her against the wall knocking her out cold. When she awoke, she was tied to a chair with rune covered ropes around her hands.

"Here we are again," Biezle said with a laugh.

"What happened to Cas?"

"I sent him back to heaven," Biezle said with a smirk.

"He'll be back and when he returns he will kill you," Liora said in a stern voice.

"I'm not too concerned, sweet heart." Biezel began to pull candles out of a bag.

" Are you here to finish what you started last time?"

"Oh no. Actually, I'm not here to kill you." He began to pull other items out of the large bag and put them into a bowl.

"What do you want with me then?"

"I don't really want anything to do with you now that you have an angel on your shoulder," Biezle said putting the items on the table and moving closer to Liora, "You smell of Castiel... You two are a little friendly, aren't you?" Biezle laughed.

" Tell me why you're here."

" Fine. You're quite demanding... The big man downstairs made me a sweet offer. He's a little unhappy being trapped in a cage with his big brother."

"Who's the big man downstairs?"

" Oh, you know. Lucifer.. Satan... You probably know him as Daddy."

" What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know. Lucifer is your father."

" What that can't be?" Liora was in shock, how was that possible?

" Yes, it's true. You're the spawn of Satan. It makes sense. Why else would there be a half angel who has no affiliation with heaven? Why would everyone be trying to kill you? Why are you so powerful? Come on, face the facts."

"I'm...The spawn of Satan?" She couldn't believe it. Just saying it sent shivers up her spine.

"Bingo. And your Dad wants you to free him from his cage. Start the apocalypse again. The whole nine yards."

"No...No...It's not possible...I'm not evil."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Biezle arranged the items on the table and began to light the candles. Then he held up an old parchment and began to chant in Latin. When he was finished speaking, he dropped a match into the bowl, lighting the contents on fire.

Liora screamed. Pain shot through her body. It lasted only a few seconds.

"What did you do to me?"

"You'll see."

Castiel appeared in the room. He moved his hand to exorcise Biezle but he was already gone. He ran over and untied Liora's hands.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Liora said, she felt alright now.

"What did he do to you?"

" I don't know. Some kind of spell or something... He told me something, Cas...I don't want to believe it, but it makes too much sense."

"What did he tell you?"

"That I'm the daughter of Lucifer."

"I'm afraid that's true." Castiel hadn't wanted her to find out this way.

"You knew?"

"Yes, My friend told me... I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"You were gonna keep it from me?"

"Not forever. I just didn't want you to think you were evil...You're not evil, Liora."

"How can you be so sure, Cas?"

"Because I know you. You are not evil just because it's your destiny. Destiny is a load of shit. I love you, Liora. I believe in you... You aren't evil...Don't listen to those stupid demons."

"...I don't want to be evil..." A tear dripped from Liora's eye. Castiel pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into Cas's shoulder.

"I won't let you go dark. I promise," Cas whispered into Liora's ear.

Liora gained her composure and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and pushed her red hair out of her face. " All my life I knew there was something evil inside me. Something deep and dark buried in the corner of my heart... Thank you, Cas... for believing in me... I'll fight the darkness forever because you are my light."

"I love you, Liora," Cas said," We need to move." He gently pressed his hand to her forehead. They were instantly in a dingy hotel room. "I know this isn't the nicest arrangement, but it makes us harder to track."

"It's fine.. As long as I'm with you." She was surprised at how much of a sap she'd become since she met Cas. She used to be a ruthless hunter, but now she was kissing an angel and being romantic. Being the spawn of Satan didn't even matter to her as long as Cas still loved her.

"I'll get you something to eat." Castiel disappeared.

Liora sighed. She needs to put some bells on Cas. She decided to take a shower in the gross motel bathroom. When she was done showering and had put her clothes back on and fixed her hair as much as she could without a hair brush, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Castiel was sitting on the coach with a paper bag filled with fast food. He was happily eating a burger.

"I thought you didn't need to eat," Liora said, while taking a seat next to him.

"I don't need to but hamburgers are amazing," Cas said, he was happily munching away.

"You are so adorable," Liora said. She took a burger out of the bag and began to eat it.

"I assume you mean adorable as in extremely attractive not as in little baby cute."

"I mean both," Liora said with a laugh. She finished her burger and put the wrapper back in the empty paper bag.

"I like to think I am a ruthless almighty angel." Castiel finished the last bite of his burger.

"Whatever you think, Cas," Liora said sarcastically.

"You should get some sleep," Cas said, "You need to be alert, just in case."

" What are you gonna do all night?"

" Watch over you."

"That's a tad creepy, even for my tastes." Liora took off her jacket and sat down on the bed. " If you're gonna watch over me, you might as well lay down." She patted the bed, inviting Cas to lay next to her.

"I don't need to sleep. You know that," Cas said.

" Come on, Cas... What if I get cold?" She said.

Cas assumed that Liora wanted to cuddle with him. This was something Castiel hadn't done in a long time. He removed his trench coat and placed it over a chair. Then he untied his tie and placed it on the table. It felt strange since Cas never had a reason to take off his tie. He even unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. He laid down on the rock hard bed next to Liora.

Liora moved over until she was nuzzled against Cas. He was so big and warm. She felt him put his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes. His bright blue eyes stared into hers. She moved forward and began kissing him. Castiel leaned forward, intensifying the kiss. They passionately kissed for a couple of minutes, only breaking to take in a few breaths.

Castiel was enjoying himself but he knew that they should stop. He pulled away reluctantly . He caught his breath and said, " Go to bed," in a stern but gentle voice. They needed to be alert in case of danger.

"Fine...You're no fun, Cas," Liora said as she snuggled her head into Cas's chest. She felt herself begin to drift off as she listened to the rhythmic beating of Castiel's heart.

"...I love you," She said quietly.

"I love you, too," Cas responded, but she was already asleep.

In Liora's dream she sat on the coach at the cabin in the forest. She perked up and looked around, expecting Castiel to appear. Instead she saw an unfamiliar man. His hair was strawberry blonde and he looked at her with a mocking smile. Something felt wrong. What was this man doing in her dream?

"Who are you?" Liora asked. She was very confused

The man looked at her with a smirk and said," It sure is a shame that you don't know who I am. Its me, your one and only father."


End file.
